


Their Forever

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: James decides to pop the question.





	Their Forever

His arms tightened around her, just the two of them. It was Christmas and they were settled on the couch with cups of cocoa, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace. A warm yellow glow illuminated the room, causing a tranquil winter feeling to course through their veins.

James nuzzled his face into RG’s neck, feeling her sigh with contentment as she sunk deeper into his embrace. He brushed his arms up and down hers, inhaling the scent of cinnamon, apples, cookies, and the cologne that was left on his shirt that she was wearing. That thought sent a wave of possessiveness through him as he pulled her tighter. They sat like that for what felt like hours before he remembered something.

Setting his drink down, James moved to get her off of him, smirking at her disgruntled growl. “It’s okay, love. I need to grab something. One last Christmas gift with just the two of us.” He walked over to the tree, plucking a gift-box shaped ornament off. RG stood up, walking over to him to see what he was doing.

He turned around, holding the box like it was the most precious thing in the universe. He looked at RG, getting down on one knee.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in all of time. I was made for you and I feel like you were made for me. I love you more than anything and I hope you do too.” Her eyes widened as he opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring with a single diamond set in the middle. “RG, would you do the honor of spending forever with me?”

Tears started welling in RG’s eyes as she choked out, “Yes, James. Always yes.” He picked her up and spun her around, his laughter triggering hers as they looked at the love in each other’s eyes. He pressed his lips against hers, the kiss growing more passionate as the seconds ticked on. Breaking the kiss, James set down his now fiancée and he grabbed her hand.

“I don’t know about you but I want to spend the night, and preferably the rest of tomorrow, in bed with my gorgeous girl.”

She laughed, squeezing his hand in hers, “Anything for you, my dashing fiancé.”

A thrill of possessiveness shot through him again as he heard those words slip off her tongue. Rather than dragging her along, he reached under her, hooking his arms under her shoulders and knees. Her screams and laughter could probably be heard throughout the mansion but he didn’t care. Not when he had the best gift he could’ve ever gotten; a promise of forever.


End file.
